Springtrap's Redemption: Volume 1 of 3
by CJ springbonnie shadow bonnie
Summary: springtrap is in a state where he feels nothing will get better for him, making him regret more and more about his past life and mistakes he made. Once he thought things couldn't get any worse for him other than what the remaining child spirit, the puppet, has been torturing him with punishment, he meets a blind teen named CJ who becomes his friend, until the puppet murders her...
1. Chapter 1: Pain like none other

**_Springtrap's redemption_**

 _Written by: CJ springbonnie AKA Cahlyn Handy_

 ** _CHAPTER 1:Pain like none other_**

Springtrap: Please… I can't take this any longer, let me be free, let me die….I'm sorry…. I regret everything I've ever done to you! please… let me go….

 _The face of the puppet child killed by purple guy/springtrap appeared in the darkness before springtrap, she didn't seem to be all that happy, more angry and sad. She seemed like she wanted something, the child wearing the marionette mask floats before springtrap face to face, being the eldest of the six child victims, she spoke to springtrap, calm yet irritated and told him that people like him don't deserve forgiveness from anyone, and that he has to stay and rot away in fazbears fright. Springtrap looked as though he was about to cry, he held it in and stared at the child spirit before him with pleading eyes, pleading for forgiveness, showing his guilt, and how much pain he is in, but the marionette child said one last thing before the child left him all alone, she said "you have to redeem yourself if you want to be forgiven, I do not believe that you really are sorry, so you rot here forever." the child said, and with that the puppet child faded and left springtrap , leaving springtrap all alone, sad, and afraid, guilty, and angry. That night he didn't feel like moving at all, so for that night the guard was safe for now, while springtrap sat alone…. no one to talk to, no one to understand his pain and guilt, no one to love, no one who even cared or understood what he said, since he had died so long ago in a tragic way, and with nothing to do it started to come back in flashbacks and haunt him, or he would think about what he would do to redeem himself, he had no idea what to do. Until after he had killed the first guard in one of his rage fits that he can't control. A new guard came along, this time being female, springtrap felt he wouldn't be able to kill her, so he left her be, she wasn't afraid of him either, whenever he got close every other night, she would just ignore him while he was at the office door or in the vent or watching through the window, she just ignored him, she knew he was there but she somehow knew he wouldn't attack or bother her, the two left each other to their business, and soon enough the guard decided to start walking around the building , they would come across each other but never interact. Until one night when they came across each other, springtrap decided to try and speak to her, expecting her to not be able to understand his muffled pleas or the four main words he said which were "help me, save me" but they usually were too muffled to understand. Somehow she got the message and walked closer to him with a look of understanding on her face, she also seemed sad for him. Springtrap had finally gotten his message across, as she drew nearer and nearer springtrap looked like he might attack but didn't._

 _He seemed afraid of being touched because the last time someone touched him he was treated with a lot of disrespect which added to his torn up form because he was handled so horribly._

 _The guard placed her hand gently on the side of his face/mask, it made the fur on his suit stand on end, he could feel her hand on his face, she then proceeded to lift the mask, now springtrap was sure she had noticed his mummified corpse beneath the mask. The guard lifted the mask and revealed his corpse, the rotted flesh smelled horrid, but the guard was still not afraid, she wasn't even a little disgusted, when springtrap looked at her face he noticed her eyes were white, the cuticles around her pupils were grey, that's when he realized she can't see him, that's why she wasn't afraid. But she always somehow knew and now she decided to figure out who it was that was in the building with her._

 _Springtrap wondered why the poor blind teen was working there in the first place. She couldn't even see anything at all let alone the security cameras and robbers if they ever came. When she asked "who's there?" Suddenly right when springtrap was walking past her, it startled him. He looked at her in astonishment and went to stand in front of her so that he would be easier to find when she says something to him and when he replies and vise versa. The girl waiting tentively for springtrap to answer her question. Springtrap finally replied "I-I'm S-springtrap….. I-I live here…." He studdered as trying not to frighten the girl, this is the first time they had ever communicated with each other. The Girl then replied "Hi springtrap, I'm Catie but you can call me CJ…. I don't even know why I work here…. I'm blind… so it makes my job very difficult…" she said in a tone that made springtrap almost cry. Springtrap could already feel a friendly relationship growing between the two of them and they had only just talked to each other. "I'm s-sorry to hear that….. Who even made you take on this job if you're disabled? That isn't right. "I know…." She replied, "My Uncle said I should, he has no idea I'm blind and no one has bothered to tell him, sadly though other people can't understand what I say…. But apparently you do. Are you an animatronic by any chance?" She asked. Springtrap replied with a simple "yes". CJ began asking him more and more questions. The more he revealed about himself, the more questions CJ had for him. Until it came to the murders springtrap caused and his own death, now that CJ knew he was a walking, talking, zombie-matronic and that he used to be a living human, he told her how he regretted everything he did but it wasn't enough to get his victims to leave him alone, he told her about the massive nightmares he has each night. CJ asked "How come you can't leave? What's trapping your soul here?" At this springtrap didn't know how to answer. He finally decided to tell her about the ring leader of his victims, the eldest of them all, the puppet child, he told CJ exactly what the puppet child had told him not too long ago word for word. Springtrap was finally releaved to finally have all those secrets, lore, and dark tales of truth off of his shoulders. CJ then asked "what caused you to…. Kill them?". This wrenched and nawed at spring trap's soul. He couldn't bare trying to tell CJ why he did it. But he decided to try his best. Once he was done explaining, CJ suddenly hugged him, Springtrap was surprised that she even knew where he was all together. "I'm sorry all that has happened to you…" CJ said quietly in a sorrowful yet comforting tone. It made springtrap feel a million times better and he had finally found something he might like to stay forever instead of passing on. Of course he had no choice but to stay but now he wouldn't be so lonely, now….. He actually had someone who understood his pain rather than hate him for his past, someone actually…. Cared for him. It made him feel a lot better and he hugged CJ back, trying to be careful as not to suffocate her with hugs._


	2. Chapter2:A sad accident, or was it?

save files blah blah. this is just a test to figure out how to start writing my stories and other things etc.


End file.
